The invention relates to a device for winding film webs, paper webs and similar material webs supplied across guide rollers continuously onto a winding shaft.
In known devices for winding material webs, the material webs are supplied to a winding shaft across a counter roller that is supported in a device frame part. The winding shaft is controllable by horizontally movable support modules in accordance with the formed material roll wherein in the transfer area of the material web a fold-free winding is achievable only with high technical expenditure.